


plus one

by second_hand_heaven



Category: DCU
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: Bruce gets invited to a Valentine's Day event, and is allowed a plus one. This poses a slight problem for two very obvious reasons: namely, Diana and Clark.written for the SuperWonderBat "short and sweet" Valentine's Day event





	plus one

**Author's Note:**

> special shout-out to the SuperWonderBat server, love you all, and i can't wait to see what we're all creating <3
> 
> (loosely inspired by the hand-holding prompt)

 

“What's that, Bruce?” Diana asks offhandedly over her morning cup of tea. It’s a quiet morning at the Manor, the kids are either out or asleep, and it’s just Bruce, Clark and Diana for breakfast this morning. 

Bruce shuffles the pile of letters, letting the invitation blend with the other mail in what he hopes is a smooth move. “Nothing.” It  _ is _ nothing, or at least it should be. He’s not going to let it become something, won’t let this be a fight. 

“Are you sure? Your heart says otherwise.” 

Damn his super hearing. “It’s an invitation. To a Valentine’s day ball at the Bowman’s.”

“And what’s the problem?”

“It was very specific about it being a ‘plus one’ only.”

Clark and Diana share a look. “Oh.”

Bruce grunts and takes another sip of his coffee. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. He won’t choose between the two of them, and he won’t make them choose either. It’s the three of them, a trinity against the world, and he won’t compromise on that. 

“Can you call them? Maybe you can explain why you need another invitation?”

“I don’t think so.” No, he knows so. 

“The reason for this limit wouldn’t be to do with a disapproval of your lifestyle, would it?” Clark asks a little defensively. Bruce doesn’t blame him; he thought the same thing when he first saw the invite, until he remembered last time he was at the Bowman’s. 

“No, none of that. It might have been about that time my ‘plus one’ became a ‘plus seven’ because the kids all insisted on coming.” It’s not like he could choose between them, although in fairness he wasn’t too keen on Jay rocking up, covered in concrete dust and smelling of gunpowder. He’d ruffled Jason’s hair, said he was getting rid of most of the rubble, and with a shake of his head, sent him into the party.

“Ah.”

Diana hides her laugh behind her hand. 

Clark, turns to him, oddly sober over his sugar-coated cereal. “You two can go, I’ve got an article due on the fifteenth that needs some work.” He’s trying to be casual, give Bruce an out, but Bruce won’t have any of it. 

Diana beats him to the punch. “Don’t,” she says, voice firm. “If there isn’t room for the three of us, there’s no room for any of us.” She turns to Bruce. “Do you want to go?” When Bruce doesn’t answer, she tries again. “Do you need to be there?”

Probably. The Gotham Elite (and the press) won’t leave him alone if ‘bachelor playboy’ Bruce Wayne stays home for Valentine’s day, demanding he spill about his ‘secret woman’ or whatever. So he should go, purely for show, to keep Diana and Clark out of the spotlight for as long as he can.

But in all honesty? Screw them. Screw the papers, screw the nosey old ladies trying to set him up with their nosey daughters, and screw the fact that he should only have one partner. So screw this party, Bruce doesn’t need it. 

Bruce shakes his head. “I need to be with you two,” he says, and he means it, he does. He takes Clark’s hand, then Diana’s, and gives them a gentle, assuring squeeze.

He tries to pull away, but before he can blink, he’s wrapped up in a pair of superhuman arms, Clark’s face smushed against his chest. 

“Down boy,” Bruce grumbles, but it’s no use. Diana engulfs the two of them in her embrace, keeping Clark firmly in place. Bruce’s eye roll is lost on his lovers, and he can’t help but smile and return the hug. 

He doesn’t need a party, or the press breathing down his neck. A quiet night in with the people he loves, that’s all he needs. This is their love, togetherness and peace, and he wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

_ FIN _


End file.
